Tema del foro:Game of Thrones/@comment-26307973-20160608072451
Muy buenas Es la primera vez que abro un post, pero me he encomtrado con esta teoría publicada por un usuario en reddit y me ha llamado mucho la atención. Me gustaría saber lo que pensais. Aquí os dejo el texto original, está en inglés pero se entiende bastante bien, aunque echar mano del traductor de Google siempre ayuda jajajaja. Muchas gracias y espero que os guste! The theory: Cersei unleashes wildfire on the city, Jamie chokes her to death. The explanation: First, the idea that Jaime chokes Cersei comes mostly from the Maggy prophecy. While some prophecies have been questionable, Maggy's prophecy is rather credible as she correctly predicts that Cersei will marry Robert, not Rhaegar, the number of children Cersei will have, the number of bastards Robert will have, the hair color of her children, and she predicted all of her children would die (2 for 3 so far if you accept the show). She also predicts that "the valonqar shall wrap his hands about your pale white throat and choke the life from you". Valonqar is Valyrian for little brother, which Cersei believes to by Tyrion. However, Tyrion has already done his fair share of Lannister killing and is on the other side of the world for the time being. I doubt Tyrion will again find himself on the front lines, so even if he comes back and conquers King's Landing on dragon back, chances are that if he does get to kill Cersei, it would be a public execution scenario. The other possibility is that Jaime is the Valonqar. While Jaime is a twin, it is specifically mentioned that he came out second. In my opinion, this detail is a Chekhov's Gun; why does GRRM want us to know the order in which Jaime and Cersei left their mother's vagina? Well it is a necessary bit of information for this tinfoil theory, of course! Unlike Tyrion, Jaime will likely find himself in Kings Landing sooner or later and the next time he sees Cersei may well be without guards (all in all a good choking situation). Finally, the fact that Jaime's choking hand is now made of gold would make the killing very symbolic, as "hands of gold are always cold". Now, what drives Jaime to kill Cersei? Jaime's character development is largely centered around one event: the killing of the Mad King after he ordered the burning of King's Landing by wildfire. Conflicted between his duty to the King and his duty to his family and the people, he chose to stab Aerys II in the back and has lived with the shame of the Kingslayer title ever since. As of now, Jaime has already began to turn on Cersei for fucking the likes of Osney Kettleblack. While some have speculated this will be what sets Jaime off, it would be inconsistent with his character to kill a family member over something like this. So what can Cersei possibly do to make her choke-worthy? How about the same thing as Aerys II. A week ago on the show we saw in Bran's visions that wildfire explodes under King's Landing. This hasn't happened yet so the implication is that it may be a future event. I believe the only person in King's Landing as mad as the Mad King is Cersei and that she will give the order. Optional Tinfoil: So why does crazy ass Cersei decide to burn down her city? Margery's plan to manipulate the faith and Tommen results in Tommen's death. Following the King's death, Cersei is unable to retake much of the Lannister power, which is taken mostly by Margery and the faith, but is able to secure the allegiance of the pyromancers. She is then put on trial and when Sandor wins ClegaenBowl, Cersei gives a last second order to burn down the city out of spite for Margery and the Sparrows. Sandor once again confronts fire, giving his character the opportunity to move away from the event that defined him (his brother burning him), and Jaime has the opportunity to return to the event that defined him (stabbing/choking the king/kin for their desire/action to burn down the city with wildfire). Regarding Margery's plot resulting in Tommen's death, Margery is a beauty that would stand to take away what Cersei loves and would kill Cersei's third child ("and gold their shrouds"), aligning perfectly with the prophecy. Further, in the most recent episode it is specifically mentioned that Margery is not having sex with Tommen anymore. If Margery's whole thing is an act (it is), then why would she stop trying to create an heir? Well because she wants revenge against Cersei and she is going to kill the Lannisters including Tommen, so why waste her first pregnancy on a doomed Tommen? To sum up, Cersei's last child dies, she loses her trial, she burns a portion of the city (assuming there isn't enough wildfire left to burn the whole thing), is held in a black cell, Jaime (who knows the secret doorways in the black cells) comes and chokes the shit out of her. Hype.